Walker, The Movie
by HSCharmed4Life
Summary: What happened after the finale. This takes place 11 years after Angela's birth.


**WALKER, THE MOVIE**

**Written by Heather Celmer**

**  
**

(At the market. Alex is getting groceries for the week. She runs into Dalton Reed, an old boyfriend who starts hitting on her.)

Dalton: Cahill?

Alex: (Turning around.) Excuse me? Oh, Dalton what a surprise! What life brings you to Dallas?

Dalton: Do you want to know the truth?

Alex: _That _would be nice.

Dalton: I...was...looking for you actually. (Says nervously)

Alex: Why in the world would you be looking for me? I thought we had moved on with our lives. It _has_ been 14 years.

Dalton: Why can't we get back together Alex? I love you and only you.

Alex: Dalton, I've moved on with my life. I'm married. Quite happily I might add.

Dalton: To whom? Please don't tell me it's that pig-headed creep Walker.

Alex: Yes it is, we gave four beautiful children and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Dalton: Where are your rings?

Alex: (Realizing she needed to pick-up her rings from the jewelers) At the jewelers being cleaned. Dalton, I have to go. (Starts to leave)

Dalton: Wait, will you go out with me?

Alex: (Stops in her tracks and turns around not really sure what she just heard) Did you just ask me out?

(Dalton nods his head waiting for an answer)

Alex: I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I'll have to talk to Walker.

Dalton: I understand. All I want is coffee tomorrow at noon.

Alex: I'll think about it. If I decide to go then you'll see me there. (Leaves)

(Theme song comes on)

(At the ranch. Angela is 11 and has a boyfriend. Alex is now running the HOPE Center. She and Walker won CD's. James is 10, and Katie and Ashley are 6 year old twins.)(Everyone walks in at the same time. The kids from school, and Walker from Ranger Headquarters.)

Hi mom.

Christopher: Hello Mrs. Walker.

Alex: Hello Angela, Christopher, how was school today?

Angela: The usual, I'm _so_ glad today is Friday though.

(Walker walks in)

Walker: Hey kids. Wow, Christopher, look how...grown up you are!

Angels: Oh, hi dad. (Gives Walker a kiss.)

Walker: So Christopher, what brings you to our place?

Angela: Well...dad...we...um... (Looks at Christopher) we're dating.

Walker: What! Angela, you are way too young to date. I didn't start dating until I was in high school.

Angela: (Laughs) Sorry to tell ya dad, but we aren't in the prehistoric ages anymore.

(Walker calms down a little more)

Walker: What do your parents think about this Christopher?

Christopher: Well, we haven't exactly told them yet Mr. Walker.

Walker: Sure, give _me_ the heart attack first.

Alex: Walker, honey, settle down. In Jr. High, dating is just a term.

(Backing off a little more)

Walker: Okay you're right. Besides our first meeting in court wasn't exactly...well you know...at least they are civil to each other.

Alex: I know... (Says as she thinks back)

(FLASH BACK)

Judge: Miss Cahill, you may call your first witness.

Alex: Thank you your honor. The government calls Ranger Cordell Walker to the stand.

(Alex looks at Walker then looks down. Love at first sight? Maybe.)

Alex: Ranger Walker, your statement says that you apprehended the suspects on November 17th is this correct?

Walker: That's correct.

Alex: Excuse me ranger, there were seven suspects? Any other officers involved?

Walker: No, I was the only officer.

Alex: You are aware this is a very serious case?

Walker: I'm very aware. I brought it to you.

Alex: How then?

Walker: How what?

Alex: How could you possibly apprehend seven felons single handedly?

Walker: Well, do you want me to give you the blow-by-blow or would an overview be okay?

Alex: Ranger, I'm trying to present you as a creditable witness. Now would you please explain to me how you expect this court to believe that one ranger apprehended seven criminals?

Walker: Haven't you ever heard of "One Riot, One Ranger" counselor?

Alex: Sometimes ranger, people think a little too highly of their abilities, and maybe you just forgot some of the details.

Walker: I don't forget details Miss Cahill, and don't forget, I'm your witness.

Alex: I'm very aware of that.

Walker: (Under his breath) Who does the DA's office hire these days?

Alex: You don't have to be evasive and rude.

Walker: I'm not rude.

Alex: You most certainly are!

Walker: Well, you're calling me a liar!

Alex: It's not possible to arrest seven burglars alone.

Walker: (To Alex) Ask them. (To the defendants) Who arrested you?

Defendants: (Point to Walker) You did!

Defense Lawyer: Objection your honor.

Judge: Sustained. Counsels approach the bench.

(Alex looks at Walker and sighs) (Back to modern times.)

Angela: Wow, you two seemed like you hated each other.

Alex: Yeah, back then you never would have thought we would be married with four kids.

(Flashback)(Three days later)

Walker: I never want to see that DA again.

CD: You've been saying that for three days Cordell.

Walker: She's the most obnoxious, aggravating, mule headed...

CD: I've heard that already.

Walker: I never said mule headed.

CD: _She_ did about you.

(Walker and Alex bump into each other)

Walker: Sorry, excuse me,

(Walker and Alex turn around to look at each other)

Walker and Alex: (Not quite in unison) YOU!

Alex: You were completely out of line ranger!

(Background crowd 5,4,3...Happy New Year)

Walker: I was out of line? Those were some of the dumbest questions I've ever heard.

Alex: Dumb questions? Next time I get you on the witness stand, I want you to act in a professional manner. You were arrogant, you were rude. You embarrassed me in front of the entire...

(Walker surprises Alex with a kiss)

Walker: Happy New Year.

Alex: Happy New Year...What was I saying? (Pause) Excuse me.

(Alex hurries away embarrassed. Walker and CD laugh)

(Back to modern times)

Walker: Hey Angela, why don't you and Christopher come to CD's tomorrow and listen to more stories?

Christopher: How did CD's get its name?

Alex: That's a very long story, one for another day. Angela, why don't you and Christopher say goodnight and I will take him home. I want to say hi to Sydney and Gage. I haven't seen them in ages.

Walker: Christopher, why don't you come to CD's tomorrow and I will explain.

Christopher: That would be great, but I will have to ask my parents.

(At Sydney and Gage's house)

Sydney: Christopher Gage, where in the world have you been?

Christopher: I've been at...

Sydney: Go to your room and think about what you've done. I'll come up and talk to you later.

Christopher: Yes ma'am (Smiles at Alex)

Sydney: (Turns to see Alex) Alex! How are you?

(Alex and Sydney embrace in a hug)

Alex: Okay, how are you?

Sydney: Good. How's business?

Alex: Not bad. Business at CD's is doing well, and the HOPE Center is doing wonderful. By the way, Walker asked Christopher to come by CD's tomorrow, is that okay?

Sydney: Sorry, he's busy.

Alex: Oh, okay. Walker was planning on telling him the "How CD's got its name" story. How about Sunday after church?

Sydney: Well, (A little unsure) Okay. (A small pause) So, where was he all afternoon?

Alex: At our house. Walker was telling the kids about our first meeting in court.

Sydney: Oh! That one. (A small chuckle)

(Alex's face turns red)

Alex: Anyway, nobody ate dinner. We were all too busy listening to Walker.

Sydney: Okay, Christopher can have some leftovers. Hey, I know another story Walker can tell on Sunday.

Alex: Which one is that?

Sydney: Remember the picnic just before Angela was born? The one where Jimmy and Erica got engaged? (Quick flashback to event)

Alex: Oh! Yeah! When Gage ate that, what was it, a four layer burger?

Sydney: (Sarcastically) I remember

Alex: That was funny. Remember what Jimmy said just before he and Erica got engaged?

Sydney: Yeah, "I'm taking it slow, (Pause) this time." Twenty minutes later, they came back and said they were getting married.

(Both women laugh)

Alex: Walker said he sounded almost believable.

Sydney: Good times Alex, those were good times.

Alex: Speaking of Gage, where is he?

Sydney: He had a problem at work with a case he, Jimmy, and Walker are working on and stayed late to work on it.

Alex: I'm surprised Walker didn't stay. By the way, how is your new job going?

Sydney: Not too bad, the DA's office can be stressful though.

Alex: (Sarcastically) Tell me about it, and with the added stress of staying on with the rangers. Well I'd better (looks out the window and sees Dalton starring in) It can't be. (Says to her self)

Sydney: What's wrong Alex?

Alex: It's nothing. I'd better get home. By the way, can you and Gage come to CD's tomorrow?

Sydney: Sorry, we're busy too. I'll bring Christopher over on Sunday.

Alex: Okay, I'll see you then. (Alex leaves)

(The next day at the ranch. Walker is getting ready for work)

Alex: Do you remember Dalton Reed?

Walker: Yeah, you used to date him right?

Alex: Yes, I did.

Walker: What about him?

Alex: I ran into him at the market yesterday.

Walker: Oh, what did he want?

Alex: We talked about what we had been doing the last14 years. I told him about us.

Walker: And?

Alex: And he doesn't believe me. He wants to meet me at noon for a coffee date.

Walker: Are you planning on going?

Alex: I was sort of thinking about it, That way, I could straighten things out once and for all. I told him I had to talk to you first. What do you think Walker?

Walker: I don't see why not, I trust you and coffee can't be too harmful.

Alex: Thanks for your trust Walker, I love you.

Walker: I love you too. I have to get ready for work. Happy anniversary Alex.

Alex: Happy anniversary Walker, what time do you think you'll be home?

Walker: Around seven, why do you ask?

Alex: The kids wanted to take us out to dinner tonight.

Walker: Oh. Okay, is Christopher coming by today?

Alex: No, Sydney said that they were busy.

Walker: Okay, then I guess I can close up early and be home by six. Maybe Chris can come by another day. See you later.

(Walker gives Alex a kiss and leave for work)

(Alex is at the coffee shop with Dalton)

Alex: It's so nice to talk about old times.

Dalton: Yes it is. How about we do this again next week. Same time, same place?

Alex: Sorry, this is the only time I can see you. I thought you would understand. I am happily married. Today is our 12th anniversary.

Dalton: I can take a hint. I don't like it, but I understand.

Alex: (Looks at her watch) I'm sorry Dalton, I have to go.

Dalton: How about a kiss for old time's sake?

Alex: I can't I...I...I have to go. (Leaves)

(Later that day. Everyone is going to CD's)

James: I wish Angela could drive.

Alex: And why is that?

James: So this could be a complete surprise.

Walker: Where are we going anyway?

Angela: Oh yeah, I forgot, CD's.

Alex: Why, what is so surprising about CD's?

Walker: Yeah, I was there all day.

Angela: You'll see when we get there.

(At CD's. Tracy Lawrence performs with guest star Kelly Wyman.)(Walker and Alex's wedding song to be sung by Angela Walker)(Walker and family walk in to their surprise party. Some people are already there)

Kids and guests: (Not quite in unison) Surprise! Happy anniversary!

Alex: How did you do all this?

Angela: With the help of a few close friends.

James: It gets better. We even got some entertainment.

Walker: Who did you get?

James: That's another surprise.

Angela: I get to help with the entertainment.

Alex: By doing what?

Angela: You'll see.

(Gage and family walk in followed by Trivette and Erica)

Walker: Hey everybody.

(Tracy Lawrence and crew walk in and start setting up. Kelly Wyman follows.)

Angela: I'll be right back. I need to talk to the bands. (Walks away)

Alex: (Turning to Sydney) Did you know about this?

Sydney: I told you we were busy. (Everybody laughs)

(Everyone is talking, other guests arrive and the bands get ready to play)

Angela: Everyone, may I have your attention please? Let's give a warm CD's welcome to our entertainment for tonight, Tracy Lawrence and our very own Kelly Wyman.

(Everyone claps. Song one comes on "STARS OVER TEXAS". People dance. Song one ends. Song two comes on "JUST YOU AND ME")

Alex: That's our song.

Walker: I've always loved that song.

(Go right to song three, "LONG WET KISS" Angela ducks away to change)

(Trivette walks up to Alex)

Trivette: This is a great party Alex.

Alex: Thanks, but you should give the credit to the kids.

Trivette: Did you know Dalton Reed was in town?

Alex: Yes I did, I saw him at the market yesterday. Why do you ask? (Asks nervously)

Trivette: I just saw him outside.

Alex: (Screams) WHAT!

Walker: (Comes running to Alex) What's going on here?

Alex: Dalton is here.

Walker: What's wrong with that?

Alex: I thought he would just go away after the coffee date today.

Walker: What do you mean go away?

Alex: He's been following me lately. I saw him outside the window at Sydney's house. And the way he was persistent at the restaurant...

Walker: Why didn't you tell me Alex?

Alex: I know how protective you are, and I thought he would just go away after this morning.

Walker: (Turning to Trivette) Trivette, is he still here?

Trivette: (Looks out the window) I can't see him any more.

Walker: (Turning to Alex) Let's go back to the party then, and forget about him. I will look into this on Monday. Okay Alex?

Alex: Okay.

(End Song three)

Tracy Lawrence: This next song is for the guests of honor. It is called "Written in the stars", which will be sung by their eldest daughter Angela.

(Song plays)

Alex: Our wedding song.

Walker: I love you Alex.

Alex: I love you too Walker.

(Angela's song ends.)

Angela: This last set of songs comes from our own Kelly Wyman. Give it up for Kelly Wyman!

(Kelly Wyman starts song 1 "I Want To Fall in Love")(Everyone is dancing. Song one ends)(Song two starts "Down Came a Blackbird")(Song 2 ends)(Music plays in the background)(Everyone is congratulating Walker and Alex.)

Kelly: Congratulations Ms. Cahill (Pause) I mean Mrs. Walker. Sorry, I'm still not used to your married name.

Alex: That's okay, we haven't seen each other in what, 13 years? By the way, call me Alex.

Kelly: Thanks, yeah, it seems like a lifetime ago. Do you and Walker have any kids? Besides Angela I mean.

Alex: We have four kids right now with one more on the way.

Kelly: Could I meet them?

Alex: Sure, we can talk on the way.

(Walking over to Walker and the kids)

Kelly: What have Ranger Trivette and CD been doing?

Alex: Trivette got married to a beautiful woman named Erica not long after I had Angela. CD on the other hand. (Smiles fade) CD died 12 years ago. Just after Walker and I got married.

Kelly: I'm sorry. I really liked CD.

Alex: We all did Kelly. (Pause) On a happier note, how is your tour doing?

Kelly: Not too bad. After I graduated from high school, we went on full tour for a while. Every show was sold out. Now I am engaged. We're getting married next week.

Alex: That's great!

(Alex and Kelly go and talk to Walker and the kids)

(The next day at the ranch. The phone rings. Walker answers. It's the Marine Corps)

Walker: Hello?

Colonel: Hello, is Captain Walker there?

Walker: Speaking.

Colonel: Captain, this is Colonel Kent from the Marine Base in San Antonio, Texas.

Walker: What can I do for you Colonel?

Colonel: Your assistance is needed for a special assignment in Afghanistan.

Walker: How soon would you need me?

Colonel: As soon as possible. You will need special training, and the operation goes down in three weeks.

Walker: Can you give me some time to talk to my family?

Colonel: I can give you 72 hours.

Walker: Okay, I will have an answer for you then.

(Hangs up shocked, then seed that Alex has heard part of the conversation and now she has a worried look on her face)

Alex: Walker, what's going on?

(Walker hesitates)

Alex: What? Who was on the phone?

Walker: The Marine Corps. They want me back on active duty for a special assignment in Afghanistan.

Alex: You aren't planning on going are you?

Walker: I have 72 hours to talk with you and the kids and make a decision.

Alex: I don't think we have anything t talk about. It's out of the question, you just can't go.

Walker: How do you figure that Alex?

Alex: Well, for starters, you would be leaving me with the responsibilities of the HOPE Center, CD's _and_ 5 children.

Walker: You have people who manage the HOPE Center for you, so you can manage CD's, and the kids can help after school and on the weekends. Wait a minute...did you just say**_ 5_** kids?

Alex: Well, four now with one more on the way.

Walker: Alex, are you...?

Alex: Walker, I'm pregnant.

(Walker and Alex embrace with a hug)

Walker: How long have you known?

Alex: I found out on Friday, I had an appointment after I went to the market.

Walker: Have you told the kids?

Angela: Told us what dad? (Asks as the kids are coming down the stairs)

Walker: I think this is something your mother should tell you.

Alex: (To Walker) Thanks for the support honey. (Turns to the kids) Kids, we will be adding a member to our family soon.

Ashley and Katie: (Almost in unison) Are we getting a puppy? Oh please let it be a puppy, mommy, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.

Alex: Not right now girls, but your father and I will talk about it. Actually, I'm going to have a baby.

Angela: That's great mom. Who was on the phone dad?

Walker: You know how I used to be in the Marine Corps? Well, with the war in Afghanistan, they want me to come back. That would mean I wouldn't be home for a long time.

Angela: You'll be back in time for my Daddy-Daughter dance in March right?

Walker: I'll try my best Angela, that's all I can do.

Alex: When would you have to leave?

Walker: I don't have many details yet, but I need special training and the operation goes down in three weeks. So, probably in about two weeks.

Alex: You and I can talk about this later, right now, let's get ready for church.

(Two hours later, after church)

Alex: Church was nice today, wasn't it?

Walker: Yeah, sure was. You seemed a little quiet though, is there something on your mind?

Alex: The new baby isn't the only reason I don't want you to leave. There is still the issue of Dalton Reed. You know he will try to get me back by any means necessary, even if it means kidnapping me. I don't think I could take the pressure.

Walker: What do you want me to do Alex? Not go because of Dalton Reed?

Alex: That's what I would like you to do, but, I know I can't make you stay. Maybe I could get Sydney and family to stay with me and the kids.

Walker: I think Angela would like that way too much, but I'll talk to them if that's what you want.

Alex: That's what I want.

Walker: Does this mean if I get someone to stay with you, I can go on this mission?

Alex: Only if you promise me...

Walker: Yes, Alex, I'll be careful I promise. I'm hoping to be back before the baby is born.

(The next day at Ranger Headquarters)

(Dalton Reed walks in with a bad attitude)

Trivette: Hey Walker, here comes trouble.

(Walker turns around and is face-to-face with his arch nemesis Dalton Reed)

Walker: (Gives Dalton a smug smile) Dalton, just the person I want to see.

Dalton: I could say the same about you Walker.

Walker: I've heard what you've been doing to Alex, and I have a few questions.

Dalton: I have a few questions myself.

Walker: Why don't we go into my office.

(Walker and Dalton head into Walker's office. Walker shuts the door and blinds)(Trivette calls Alex)

Alex: Hello?

Trivette: Hi Alex, its Trivette.

Alex: Hey Jimmy, what's up? Is something wrong? (Pause)

Alex: Did something happen to Walker? (Alex is starting to panic)

Trivette: Nothing has happened to Walker. (Pause) At least not yet.

Alex: What are you talking about? Is Walker going out on a dangerous assignment his last week at work?

Trivette: Alex, you know all of our assignments have the potential to be dangerous. I only wish it were that simple. No. Walker is in his office now...

Alex: You called me to tell me that my husband is in his office. (Pause) Wait a minute, what aren't you telling me? Who is in Walker's office with him?

Trivette: I'll give you one guess. It has something to do with your party last Saturday.

Alex: No... It can't be.

Trivette: Yep. It's Dalton Reed.

Alex: Oh my God! I'll be right over. Don't let them out of your sight Jimmy! I mean it!

Trivette: Walker's door and blinds are closed.

Alex: (Really panicking now) Interrupt. Tell him it's a new assignment or something. Use your head Jimmy.

Trivette: I'll do what I can until you get here.

Alex: I'll be there in 10 minutes.

(10 minutes later. Alex arrives at Ranger Headquarters)( Trivette runs towards the door)

Alex: What's the update?

Trivette: Well I haven't been able to talk to Walker.

Alex: (Interrupts) Why?

Trivette: Because he locked the door and disconnected the phone.

Alex: Let me try.

(Alex walks over to Walker's office)

Trivette: Good luck, you'll need it.

(Alex walks up to Walker's office and knocks on the door)

Walker: I'm in a meeting!

Alex: Walker, open the door. I know Dalton is in there with you.

(Silence)

Alex: Walker, I know you're in there, open up the door this minute.

(Silence)

Alex: If you don't open this door right now, I'm going to break it down.

Dalton: (From inside the office) I guess we should open the door. I honestly believe she would break it down if we got her mad enough.

Walker: I think she would do it too, but we can't let her. Not in her condition.

(Walker gets up to open the door)

Dalton: What do you mean in her condition? Is she sick?

(Alex walks in as Dalton finishes his question)

Alex: No, I'm not sick. (Turns to Walker) It's about time you opened the door Walker.

Dalton: What condition is he talking about Alex?

Alex: I'm just pregnant. It's no big deal Dalton. I don't know why Walker is making such a big deal about it. He isn't even going to be here 90 of the pregnancy. If I get lucky he might be back before the baby is born.

Dalton: Why don't you and the kids stay with me while Walker is gone?

Alex: No, I'll be fine. Syd and Gage are staying with me.

Walker: I haven't talked to them yet Alex.

Alex: I talked to Sydney, she said they'd be glad to stay with us.

Walker: Is Chris coming too, or is he staying with someone else?

Alex: I believe he's staying with us. Probably with James in his room.

Walker: I don't think you can handle three more mouths to feed.

Alex: (With a smart-alec attitude) I would only have two more mouths to feed since you'll be gone…to God knows where for God knows how long.

Walker: I know you're upset Alex, but there isn't anything I can do.

Alex: You can just not go! Have you given the Colonel an answer yet?

Walker: No, he's going to call me again on Wednesday. But you don't understand the situation Alex.

Alex: Then make me understand Walker. Make me understand why you have to go to Afghanistan and probably get killed.

Dalton: Can I cut in you two?

Walker: NO!

Alex: What do you want Dalton?

Dalton: I was just wondering…What's going on with you two? You used to be the happiest couple I've ever seen.

Alex: The Marine Corps wants to send Walker to Afghanistan for some special assignment. He doesn't know if or when he'll be home.

Walker: Excuse me Dalton, if you think we're so happy, why do you insist on stalking Alex?

Dalton: I've always loved Alex. I guess I just wanted that happiness.

Alex: That's just fine and dandy, now will you excuse us Dalton? We have some issues to work on.

Dalton: Yeah, okay, I'll see you around Alex. Good luck Walker.

(Dalton walks out of the office. Alex closes the door and turns back to face walker again)

Walker: I'm just as scared as you are Alex. I don't like not knowing whether or not I'm going to come out of this alive.

Alex: Then just don't go. I don't see what the big deal is Walker

Walker: The big deal is right now the Marine Corps is just asking me to go to Afghanistan. If I say no, they'll want an explanation and I don't have a really good excuse not to go except for a really crazy wife.

Alex: If I'm so crazy, why did you marry me?

Walker: Are we back to that again? I've told you before, it's your craziness I fell in love with in the first place.

Alex: How about the baby then, isn't that enough of an excuse not to go?

Walker: I only wish it were, but if all of the Marines in Afghanistan whose wives were pregnant got out of going, there would be maybe 100 men out there.

(Alex stops and realizes that they-in all their arguing-had just released Dalton scot-free)

Alex: Forget that for a minute. Do you realize we just let Dalton go free?

(Walker has a blank look on his face as the truth surfaces)

Walker: Now that he thinks we hate each other, he'll try even harder to come after you.

Alex: Oh great! That's just great!

Walker: I keep saying it honey, there's not much I can do. If I don't come up with a good excuse, they'll order me to go on this mission. I might as well say yes and go peacefully now, rather than make a big scene in front of the kids later.

Alex: And just how long do I inconvenience Syd and Gage before I just give up and start believing that you are dead?

Walker: Don't give up until you receive a letter from the Marine Corps with my dog tags saying that I'm dead.

Alex: When do you think it'll be long enough to let Syd and her family go home and not worry about Dalton trying to come after me?

Walker: I'm not really sure. I mean, he's still trying after 14 years.

Alex: I'm scared Walker. Not just about this mission, but about Dalton trying to come after me. How far do you think he'll go?

Walker: If you're trying to imply he'd try to hurt one of the kids, or Syd, or Gage, or Jimmy, or Erica, I don't think he'd go that far.

Alex: Why not? I think stalking me and asking me out when he knew I was married is going pretty far.

Walker: You do have a point, but he knows that if he did hurt you or anyone you cared about, he wouldn't have any chance of getting you back.

Alex: Like he has any chance now.

(Walker and Alex kiss)

Alex: What time do you get off today?

Walker: Um… I have to tell Brisco that this is my last week, and then I'm free to go. Unless Jimmy wasn't kidding about that new assignment.

Alex: No, as far as I know, that was just a tactic used to try and get you away from Dalton, even though it didn't work.

Walker: Well, then I guess I can meet you at home in about an hour.

(Walker an Alex kiss again)

Alex: Okay, see you then.

(Scene fades out)

(Scene fades back in 10 days later the airport. Walker is leaving for training)

Walker: I'll miss you guys, but I'll be back before you know it.

Alex: Just come back alive, and promise me you'll write to us. I'm sure the kids will look forward to hearing from you.

Walker: I'll do my best. (Pause) If you send a letter addressed to me, to the base, they should forward it to me. I'll look forward to hearing from my family and friends.

Alex: Be careful. I love you.

Walker: I love you too and I will.

(Walker boards the plane for San Antonio)

(5months have passed since Walker left)  
(Thanksgiving has arrived. Everyone is at the Walker ranch. Gage and family are there as well as Trivette and Erica) (Alex, Sydney, and Erica are in the kitchen)

Erica: It's nice to have family traditions.

Sydney: Yes it is. I wish my family did things like this for the holidays when I was a kid.

Alex: Yeah. (Sighs) Too bad Walker isn't here to enjoy this.

Sydney: Speaking of Walker, have either of you heard from him lately?

(Sydney and Alex look at Erica)

Erica: Not since Halloween when he sent a birthday letter to Jimmy.

(Sydney and Erica turn to Alex)

Alex: I got a letter a few days ago. He said he misses us and wishes he could be here. He also said to say hi to everyone on Thanksgiving Day. The kids don't know about it yet. I'm going to tell them today when I tell everyone else. How about you Sydney?

(Alex and Erica turn their attention to Sydney)

Sydney: I got a birthday letter last week. Chris got a side letter that said Walker wants him to help out at CD's after school and when he doesn't have school.

Alex: That will help a lot.

(The oven timer goes off. The women put the finishing touches on dinner)

(Gage walks into the kitchen)

Gage: Is dinner almost ready? We're starving out here.

Sydney: Almost. (Hands Gage the plates, cups, and silverware) Here, honey go set the table.

Gage: Sure, anything to make dinner come faster.

(Gage goes out to set the table. Minutes later, the women come out with the food)

Gage: Finally.

(Everyone laughs as they gather for the Thanksgiving feast) (45 minutes later everyone is starting to clear the dishes)

Erica: Hey everyone, wait a minute. There was always a tradition in my family that we would go around the table and say at least one thing we are thankful for. I kind of thought we could start that as our own tradition. What do you guys think?

Alex: I like the idea. How about you Syd…? Gage…? Jimmy…?

Sydney: Fine with me, I have a lot to be thankful for. (Smiles at Gage)

Gage: Sounds fun.

Trivette: Sure.

Alex: Then it's settled. Erica you start since it was your idea.

Erica: Okay, I am thankful for my great friends and my wonderful husband.

Trivette: (Blushes) Ha ha ha.

Alex: Okay, my turn. I am, of course thankful for my family, friends, and the new baby. I am also thankful to know that Walker is still alive and well.

(Commotion starts in the room. Everybody looks at each other confused) (Then all attention turns back to Alex)

Alex: I received a letter from Walker a couple of days ago. It said he is doing well and misses us a lot.

(Camera is still on Alex. In the background Gage says "Now that's truly something to be thankful for")

(It's the New Years Eve party at CD's)

Sydney: (Walks up to Alex) This party is great. I don't know what you were worried about.

Alex: I wasn't worried about the party. I've just been having this weary feeling lately.

Sydney: What sort of feeling?

Alex: I don't know, just at feeling that something is wrong with Walker. You know kind of a wife's intuition.

Sydney: Have you heard from him lately?

Alex: Not since Christmas. I sent him a letter this morning.

Sydney: Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see.

(Everyone is talking as the scene fades out)

(A couple of days later, Alex goes out to get the mail)

Alex: Hmm. Bills, junk mail, more junk mail… a letter from the Marine base. Maybe Walker sent me a letter. (Opens the envelope) This is the letter I sent to Walker. (Dog tags fall out) What's this? (Alex picks them up) Oh my…! Walker's dog tags and another letter. (Alex reads the letter)

Dear Mrs. Walker,

We deeply regret to inform you that your husband , Colonel Cordell Walker, is missing in action and presumed to be dead. We have been able to retrieve his dog tags.

You have our prayers and deepest sympathies.

Sincerely,

Colonel Kent U.S.M.C

(Alex runs into the house to call Syd, Gage, and Jimmy) (She calls Syd first) (Syd is at the DA's office)

Sydney: Hello, Sydney Cooke.

Alex: Syd, its Alex. (Says panicked and crying)

Sydney: Hi Alex, what's wrong?

Alex: What makes you think something is wrong?

Sydney: Don't give me that stubborn Walker attitude. Now, tell me what's wrong.

Alex: That's what's wrong…Walker's what's wrong. (Starts balling)

Sydney: (Pauses puzzled) What in the world are you talking about? You aren't making any sense.

Alex: My letter was returned along with Walker's dog tags, and a letter saying Walker isn't coming home.

Sydney: Oh, my God! (Starts crying) Do you want me to come over?

Alex: That would be great. Can you be here before the kids get home from school? You can help me tell them.

Sydney: Try to calm down Alex. I'll head over just before lunch. Is that okay?

Alex: Okay. Can you call Gage for me? I'm going to call Jimmy and tell him what's going on.

Sydney: Sure I will. Gage and I should be there around lunchtime. Just hang in there. It will all work out for the best.

Alex: I'll try. See you then. Bye.

Sydney: Bye.

(Alex hangs up with Syd and calls Jimmy)

Trivette: Hello, Ranger Trivette.

Alex: Hey Jimmy, its Alex.

Trivette: Hi Alex what's up? You sound terrible.

Alex: You would too if you found out what I just did. Walker is missing. His dog tags were sent to me.

Trivette: Oh my God Alex, I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?

Alex: As well as can be expected I guess. I didn't totally start balling until I talked to Syd.

Trivette: Is there anyone at the house with you?

Alex: Not right now, Syd and Gage should be coming by around lunchtime.

Trivette: I'll be there too. Is there anything I can pick up for you?

Alex: No, not right now.

Trivette: Okay, see you soon.

Alex: Bye.

(Alex hangs up with Jimmy)

(Meanwhile, Syd calls Gage on his cell phone to tell him the news)

Gage: Yeah.

Sydney: Hi honey, it's me.

Gage: Hey Syd, what's up?

Sydney: Are you on the road?

Gage: Yeah, why?

Sydney: (Starts to cry) Pull over, you won't want to be driving when you hear the news I'm about to tell you.

Gage: What's going on Syd? (Asks as he pulls over to the side of the highway)

Sydney: Have you pulled over?

Gage: Yes, I have, now tell me what's going on!

Sydney: (Starts rambling) Alex got her last letter to Walker returned, along with his dog tags. There was another letter saying that Walker is missing in action and presumed to be dead.

Gage: Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. What you're saying is Alex got a letter saying Walker isn't coming home?

Sydney: That's what Alex said.

Gage: How's she holding up?

Sydney: Okay I guess. I'm leaving at lunch so I cab be there when she tells the kids. She asked if you wanted to come too. Do you?

Gage: Of course I'll be there. I'll meet you there around one. I've just got to finish up some paperwork back at the office.

Sydney: Okay, see you then. I love you. Bye.

Gage: I love you too. Bye.

(Syd and Gage hang up. Syd goes to Alex's house.) (A knock on the door, Alex answers)

Alex: (Eyes are all red from crying) Hi Syd, come in.

Sydney: Alex, (Walks in) how are you doing?

Alex: Okay I guess, considering the circumstances. Where's Gage?

Sydney: He had some paperwork to finish. He should be here around one or so.

Alex: Good, he should still be here before the kids get home. They have a half-day, but they are the last stop, so they won't get home until one-thirty.

Sydney: Have you eaten anything? Do you want me to make you something?

Alex: Actually, I was just about to…

Sydney: (Interrupts Alex) You just relax. You'll need all your strength when we tell the kids. I'll bring you something.

Alex: Thank you.

(An hour and a half later, the kids get off the bus and walk into the house)(Angela notices Alex, Syd, Gage, and Trivette sitting in the living room crying)

Angela: What's going on here?

Alex: (Still crying) Come over here kids. We all have something to tell you.

James: What's wrong mom? Is the baby okay?

Alex: Just sit down. The baby is fine. (The kids sit down) You know the letter we sent your father last week?

Angela: Yeah, what about it?

(Alex starts crying again, so Syd starts telling the kids)

Sydney: The letter was returned along with your dad's dog tags.

Angela: Mom, what does that mean?

Alex: (Gaining her composure) It means that the Marine Corps can't find your father.

Angela: Does that mean he won't be here for the dance?

Alex: Oh Angela, I'm so sorry. I know how much…

Trivette: (Interrupting Alex) I'll take you.

Angela: You'd really do that for me? (Cracks a smile)

Trivette: I can't let my favorite goddaughter miss her first dance.

(Angela runs to give Trivette a big hug)

(Scene fades out)

(Scene fades back in a month and a half later as Alex is helping Angela get ready for the dance)(Trivette is waiting downstairs)

Alex: Oh Angela, you look so grown up.

(Angela comes down the stairs)

Trivette: (Looks up) Angela, you look beautiful.

Angela: Thank you Uncle Jimmy.

Trivette: Your father would be so proud of you.

(Trivette and Angela turn to leave for the dance)

Angela: (Looking back) Bye mom.

(Alex becomes teary-eyed)

(Scene fades out)

(At the dance)("Little Bitty" is playing. Trivette and Angela are dancing) (Song stops)

(Music playing in the background during the scene)

Angela: Uncle Jimmy, can I go talk to my friends?

Trivette: Sure sweetie.

(Angela goes to talk to her friends. Jimmy is talking with some parents)

DJ: This next song is the last one for the evening. I hope everyone had a good time.

Angela: (Walks up to Trivette) Uncle Jimmy, will you dance with me?

Trivette: Sure sweetie. Did you have fun tonight?

Angela: Sure did.

("Butterfly Kisses" starts playing) (Angela and Jimmy dance) (Angela starts crying)

Angela: (Looking up at Jimmy) Thank you.

(A month later) (Walker calls Sydney at home)

Sydney: Hello?

Walker: Hi Sydney, its Walker.

Sydney: Walker? It can't be! The Marine Corps told us you were dead.

Walker: Really? Well, I got out of there alive. How's everything at the house?

Sydney: Okay, I guess. Everyone's been pretty depressed since we got the letter about you from the Marine Corps.

Walker: I'm sure they'll be happy to hear from me. Listen, my plane arrives in Dallas at 2:00 pm on Wednesday, and I don't have any way to get to the house.

Sydney: Why are you calling me instead of your wife?

Walker: I wasn't sure if she'd had the baby yet, being so close to her due date and all.

Sydney: No she hasn't had the baby yet. Do you want me to tell her you're alive?

Walker: NO! I mean no, I want to surprise her when I get into town. You can tell Gage only. I assume he's the one you would ask to cover for you on Wednesday.

Sydney: I guess you're right.

(Gage walks in and overhears part of the conversation)

Gage: Who are you talking to sweetie?

Sydney: (Casually talking to Gage) Oh just Walker honey.

Gage: I assume you're talking about Alex Cahill-Walker.

Sydney: No, I'm not. I'm talking about the great Cordell Walker.

Walker: (Interrupts) So, can you pick up the great Cordell Walker from the airport?

Sydney: Yeah, sure. See you on Wednesday. Your flight arrives at two o'clock right?

Walker: Yeah, see you then. Bye.

(Sydney and Walker hang up)

(3 days later. It's Easter break for the kids. Alex has just gone into labor)

Alex: (Yelling upstairs) Angela, get your brother and sisters down here. NOW!

Angela: (Yelling downstairs) What's wrong mom? (Talking to siblings) Everyone downstairs now.

Alex: Angela, where is Uncle Jimmy's cell number?

Angela: On the fridge, is it time mom?

Alex: Yes it is.

(Alex calls Jimmy)

Trivette: Hello?

Alex: Hi Jimmy, its Alex. How soon can you get to the ranch?

Trivette: 5-10 minutes. Why?

Alex: Because I'm in labor, and if you don't get here soon, I'm going to have this baby right here!

Trivette: Okay, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.

(Alex is now talking to Angela)

Alex: Angela, leave a note for Aunt Syd, tell her we are at the hospital and to come as soon as possible.

Angela: Okay mom.

(10 minutes later)

Alex: Hurry up, Jimmy is here. Are you sure you all want to go?

James: I don't really need to go.

Katie: I want to stay with mommy!

Ashley: I don't want to see sick people, I want to stay home!

(Alex looks at Angela)

Angela: I was there when the twins were born, so I guess I can stay home with James and Ashley.

Alex: All right, Katie, run out and tell Uncle Jimmy I'll be right there.

Katie: Okay mommy.

Alex: (Turns to Angela) Are you sure you can handle this Angela?

Angela: I'm sure. Besides, Aunt Syd will be back soon, and if anything happens I can call Erica since she lives just down the street. Now go before you have the baby right here.

Alex: Okay, I love you guys. (Gives each child a hug and kiss)

Ashley: We love you too mommy.

(Alex leaves for the hospital with Katie and Jimmy)(Angela, Ashley, and James wave from the porch)

(Trivette calls Syd on her cell phone)

Sydney: Hello?

Trivette: Syd, its Trivette.

Sydney: Hey, what's up?

Trivette: I'm taking Alex to the hospital.

Sydney: Is something wrong? (Asks in a worried voice)

Trivette: No, she's just in labor. Can you cover for me?

Sydney: Oh…um…sorry, can't. I already asked Gage to cover for me.

Trivette: Why, where are you going?

Sydney: (Gets nervous) I…um…I have to pick up a friend at the airport.

(Alex grabs the phone)

Alex: Who is this friend?

Sydney: Oh, hi Alex. Just a friend Gage and I know. You don't know him.

Alex: Okay, just get to the hospital as soon as you drop this friend off.

Sydney: I'll get there as soon as I can. Are all the kids with you?

Alex: No, Angela is watching James and Ashley. I have Katie with me.

Sydney: Should I stop by and check on them? The hotel is near the ranch.

Alex: Sure. See you later, hopefully sooner though.

Sydney: Okay, bye.

(Syd hangs up. She's just arrived at the airport terminal. Walker is getting off the plane)

Sydney: Hi Walker.

(Syd and Walker hug)

Walker: Hi Sydney, it's so good to see you again. Does Alex know I'm back?

Sydney: Gage and I are the only ones who know. I almost got caught when Trivette asked me to cover for him though.

Walker: We got lucky then. How have Alex and the kids been?

Sydney: We can catch up on the last eight and a half months in the car. We have to get going.

Walker: Why are you in such a hurry?

Sydney: **_WE_** are in a hurry because I have to check in on the kids, and then get you to the hospital.

Walker: What's wrong?

Sydney: Nothing, Alex is just having the baby.

Walker: Can't we go straight to the hospital then?

Sydney: I promised Alex I would check on the kids before I went to the hospital.

Walker: What are we waiting for then?

(Walker and Sydney leave the airport)(Walker and Sydney pull up to the ranch 20 minutes later)

Angela: Aunt Syd, mom is at the hospital!

Sydney: I know, Uncle Jimmy called me. Have you heard anything yet?

Angela: Yes, mom called about a half hour ago and…

Walker: (Interrupts) Is she okay?

Angela: (Says with a puzzled look) I recognize that voice.

(Walker walks into the house)

Angela: Dad! We all thought you were…well…dead.

Walker: So did the Marine Corps, but I survived.

Ashley: Daddy, daddy!

Walker: (Picks up Ashley) Hi sweetie, I missed you.

Angela: How did Aunt Syd know you were coming home?

Walker: I called her when I got a flight home. I didn't know if your mother was at home or in the hospital.

Angela: You might want to get to the hospital then. I know mom will be very happy to see you.

Walker: I am going to call Erica and let her know what's going on. If nobody is home by 8:00, call her again and she will stay the night with you.

James: Call us with any news.

Walker: I will. Did your mother pick out any names yet?

Angela: Yes, we all decided if it was a girl, we would name her Alexandria and call her Ali for short. Mom decided to name her after you if it was a boy because we thought you weren't coming back.

Walker: Come on Syd, let's get to the hospital. Angela, are you can handle your brother and sister?

Angela: Piece of cake. You guys go.

(At the hospital. Alex is going into surgery because of complications during labor)

Trivette: Everything will be okay Alex. I will have Erica stay with the kids.

Alex: I'm just scared. Syd isn't her yet and last time there were complications, we almost lost Angela. I've lost enough this year, I don't think I could take losing this baby too.

Trivette: You won't. Everything will be fine. Remember how well Angela has turned out?

Alex: I guess you're right Jimmy.

Trivette: I'll call Syd. I'm sure she's almost here, and she will be here when you get back.

(Alex is wheeled off to surgery)(Trivette calls Sydney. Walker answers the phone)

Walker: Hello?

Trivette: Is this Sydney Gage's phone? (Asks confused)

Walker: Yes Trivette, it is

Trivette: Then, who is this? (Still confused, and starting to get scared)

Walker: Colonel Cordell Walker speaking.

Trivette: Not funny man. I don't know who you are, but that is so not funny.

(Trivette hangs up totally freaked out)

(Walker hangs up)

Walker: Trivette thinks I'm playing a trick on him.

Sydney: It's pretty hard to comprehend. Everyone thinks you got killed. The military **_did_** send your dog tags to Alex.

Walker: I knew I was missing a pair.

Sydney: **_A_** pair?

Walker: Yeah, they issue two pair to each officer.

Sydney: Wait a minute, did you say Colonel? I thought you were a captain. (Looks confused)

Walker: I got promoted as soon as I got to my training.

(At the hospital)(Walker and Sydney meet up with Trivette)

Trivette: Am I seeing a ghost?

Walker: No Trivette, it's really me. Where's Alex?

Trivette: There were complications during labor. She's in surgery right now. (Pause) About the phone call earlier…

(The doctor comes out to talk to Walker, Sydney, and Trivette)

Doctor: The surgery went well. Mom and baby are doing fine. They should both make a full recovery.

Walker: What is it doctor, a boy or girl? (Asks excitedly)

Doctor: I'll let your wife tell you that.

Walker: Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?

Doctor: Sure. She's still groggy, but she can have visitors. The nurse will take you to her room.

Sydney: Thank you doctor. Let's go guys.

(Sydney and Trivette walk into Alex's room)(Walker stays behind in the hall)

Alex: Syd, you made it! (Alex hugs Syd then Trivette) Isn't she beautiful?

(Camera goes to the baby in the bassinet)

Sydney: Yes she is.

Alex: Did your friend get in okay?

Sydney: Yeah, he arrived fine. I stopped by the house. The kids are fine. they can't wait for you to come home.

Alex: (Starts crying) I wish Walker could be here to see all of this like he promised he would be.

Walker: I am.

Alex: It…it can' be. I must be dreaming. They told me…you…were…

Walker: I know what they told you, but it's really me.

Alex: I love you Walker.

(Walker and Alex kiss)

Walker: So what should we name her?

Alex: I was thinking Alexandria. What do you think?

Walker: I don't know, I was thinking about Cherokee Rose. Maybe her middle name could be Alexandria.

Alex: I love it.

Walker: Then it's settled. Her name is Cherokee Rose Alexandria Walker.

Alex: I love you Walker.

(Walker and Alex kiss again as scene fades out)

THE

END


End file.
